1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications equipment and, more particularly, to a ystem for segregating, organizing, and storing fiber optic cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic cables are utilized in communication systems for carrying information between communication sources and sinks. An example of a communication system that utilizes fiber optic cable is an optical cross connect for a communications network.
Fiber optic cable typically includes at least one glass core for optical, high bandwidth transmission of information. Typically, fiber optic cable requires a minimum bending radius (e.g., a one-inch bending radius) to avoid damaging the glass core and to avoid producing a large dB loss in the transmission of information through the cable.
To interconnect fiber optic cable, fiber retainer systems have been developed. An example of a fiber retainer frame system is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. App. No. 09/604355, filed Jun. 27, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cOptical Connector Retainer Panel and Systemxe2x80x9d, by inventors Bradley S. Hoyl, Denise L. Smart, and Carl G. Harrison, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The fiber retainer system disclosed therein includes a chassis that carries a plurality of connector retainer panels. The connector retainer panels, in turn, carry a plurality of adapters. Each adapter permits the attachment of a fiber optic connector to both sides of the adapter in order to couple two fiber optic cables. The connector retainer panel disclosed therein allows for a high density of fiber optic cables to be housed within the fiber retainer frame system.
Provision for high-density fiber optic systems has become more necessary as the use of fiber optic cables in the telecommunications industry has increased. By density, it is meant the number of locations per unit volume or unit area for providing connections between fiber optic cables on the chassis. One problem associated with high-density fiber retainer systems is the need to avoid bending of the fiber optic cables in excess of their minimum bending radius. In addition, the high density creates a need for an organizational system that provides convenient access to the cables in order for technicians and test personnel to readily access a particular cable that needs to be removed, replaced, or otherwise accessed. It is also desirable for redundant cables to be placed so that one accidental physical interruption does not interrupt both redundant cables.
Another problem associated with high-density fiber retainer systems is related to cable slack. In order to facilitate the mating of fiber optic connectors, most fiber optic cables terminate with a connector that is capable of being inserted into one side of an adapter. When the connector of a second fiber optic cable is inserted into the other side of the adapter, a connection is established between the first and second cables. It is difficult, expensive, and time-consuming to cut the cable to the exact length needed for the terminating end of the cable to reach its intended adapter within the fiber retainer system. Even when technicians work from blueprints or detailed plans, their attempts to pre-cut the cables to the exact required length are often unsuccessful, resulting in cables that are either too long or too short. In order to avoid having cables that are cut too short and are therefore not usable, many technicians intentionally cut cables so that they are too long. The excess length of cable over what is required for the cable to meet its intended adapter is referred to herein as cable slack. Slack must be stored within the fiber retainer system in a manner that takes up as little space as possible while, at the same time, protecting the cables from being folded in a bend radius that is smaller than their minimum bend radius.
What is needed is an improved system for segregating cables within a fiber retainer system so that the fibers are readily accessed, redundant cables are segregated from each other, and excess cable slack is stored efficiently without damaging the cables.
Apparatus, system, and method are disclosed for keeping cables segregated and for keeping cable slack stored. An apparatus is disclosed, the apparatus having a chassis that includes a front surface, a rear surface, a first side and a second side. In at least one embodiment, the rear surface is configured to form a substantially hollow rear access opening. In at least one embodiment, the rear access opening includes support structures for software cards, telecommunications adapters, and the like. The chassis includes an upper portion and a lower portion. Each side of the chassis has an outer surface and an inner surface, the inner surface of each side forming a part of the perimeter of the rear access opening.
The apparatus includes a mounting panel coupled to the outer surface of the first side of the chassis. The mounting panel has a front surface and a rear surface, and may be mounted so that its front surface and rear surfaces face the same direction as the front and rear surfaces of the chassis. The mounting panel includes an upper portion and a lower portion.
The apparatus includes a first and second cable slack storage assemblies. Each cable slack storage assembly includes an upper and lower cable spool assembly. The cable spool assemblies may be cable slack spool assemblies that are designed for cable slack storage. Each of the cable spool assemblies, and therefore each of the cable slack storage assemblies, has a distal end and a proximal end. The proximal ends of the cable slack storage assemblies are coupled to the chassis. In at least one embodiment, this coupling is accomplished by mounting the cable slack storage assemblies to the mounting panel which is, in turn, coupled to the chassis. The first cable slack storage assembly is coupled to the upper front surface of the mounting panel. The second cable slack storage assembly is coupled to the lower front surface of the mounting panel. The chassis further includes an exterior vertical routing channel. The vertical routing channel is formed as a vertical depression along the outer surface of the first side of the chassis.
Additional embodiments of the apparatus include a third cable slack storage assembly coupled to the upper rear surface of the mounting panel and a fourth cable slack storage assembly coupled to the lower rear surface of the mounting panel.
An additional embodiment of the chassis includes a second exterior intrasystem cable duct coupled to the rear surface of the chassis. Additional embodiments of the chassis further include at least one vertical first side cable duct coupled to the inner surface of the first side of the chassis and at least one vertical second side cable duct coupled to the inner surface of the second side of the chassis. An additional embodiment of the chassis further includes second exterior vertical routing channel formed as a vertical depression along the outer surface of the second side. The chassis further includes at least one horizontal internal cable duct horizontally traversing the access opening.
A system for storing at least one pair of redundant cables is disclosed, where the pair of redundant cables includes a first cable and a second cable. The system includes a plurality of chassis, which includes at least one line chassis, with each chassis having a front surface, a back surface, a first side, and a second side. Each chassis in the system further includes at least one exterior horizontal cable duct coupled to its back surface. Each of the line chassis further includes four cable slack storage assemblies. The first and second cable slack storage assemblies are associated with an upper portion of the back surface, the first being associated with a first side of the chassis and the second being associated with the second side of the chassis. The third and fourth cable slack storage assemblies are associated with a lower portion of the back surface, the third being associated with the first side of the chassis and the fourth being associated with the second side of the chassis. In at least one embodiment, the first and third cable slack storage assemblies are capable of providing cable slack for the first of the redundant cables and the second and fourth cable slack storage assemblies are capable of providing cable slack for the second of the redundant cables. In at least one embodiment, the chassis further includes four additional cable slack storage assemblies. The fifth and sixth cable slack storage assemblies are associated with an upper portion of the front surface, the fifth being associated with a first side of the chassis and the sixth being associated with the second side of the chassis. The seventh and eight cable slack storage assemblies are associated with a lower portion of the front surface, the seventh being associated with the first side of the chassis and the eighth being associated with the second side of the chassis. In at least one embodiment, the fifth and seventh cable slack storage assemblies are capable of providing cable slack for the interface cable. In at least one other embodiment, the sixth and eighth cable slack storage assemblies are capable of providing cable slack for the interface cable.
A system for storing at least one interface cable is disclosed. The system includes a plurality of chassis, which includes at least one line chassis, with each chassis having a front surface, a back surface, a first side, and a second side. Each chassis in the system further includes at least one exterior horizontal cable duct coupled to its back surface. Each of the line chassis further includes four cable slack storage assemblies. The first and second cable slack storage assemblies are associated with an upper portion of the front surface, the first being associated with a first side of the chassis and the second being associated with the second side of the chassis. The third and fourth cable slack storage assemblies are associated with a lower portion of the front surface, the third being associated with the first side of the chassis and the fourth being associated with the second side of the chassis. In at least one embodiment, the first and third cable slack storage assemblies are capable of providing cable slack for the interface cable. In at least one other embodiment, the second and fourth cable slack storage assemblies are capable of providing cable slack for the interface cable.
A method of providing cable storage is disclosed, comprising the steps of storing one or more interface cables on the front surface of a line bay chassis, storing one or more intrasystem cables on the back surface of a line bay chassis, storing an A copy of the redundant intrasystem cables on a first side of the line bay, and storing a B copy of the redundant intrasystem cables on a second side of the line bay. The method further includes providing cable slack storage for interface cables on first and second front cable slack storage assemblies and providing cable slack storage for redundant intrasystem cables on a first and second back cable slack storage assemblies.
A system of providing cable storage is disclosed. The system includes a plurality of line bay chassis, each chassis having a means for routing intrasystem cables among the plurality of chassis. The system further includes a means for storing one or more interface cables on the front surface of a line bay chassis, a means for storing one or more intrasystem cables on the back surface of a line bay chassis, a means for storing an A copy of the redundant intrasystem cables on a first side of the line bay, and a means for storing a B copy of the redundant intrasystem cables on a second side of the line bay. The system further includes a means for providing cable slack storage for interface cables on first and second front cable slack storage assemblies and a means for providing cable slack storage for redundant intrasystem cables on a first and second back cable slack storage assemblies